


Dex's Sick Day

by mrs_captain_rogers



Series: Check Please Ficlets [1]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Chirping, Dex can knit, Dex is sick, Gen, Knitting, omgcheck please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 19:26:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7520218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_captain_rogers/pseuds/mrs_captain_rogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dex is home sick when Nursey returns to the Haus unexpectedly. Dex's little secret is exposed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dex's Sick Day

Dex liked the quiet. He didn’t like being sick. He didn’t like missing class but he did like the quiet. It was unusual for the Haus to be this quiet but Dex was enjoying it. Curled up on the couch the ginger checked the pattern on his laptop.  
“Purl one, knit one, purl one. Repeat knit one, purl one to end,” Dex muttered as he turned back to the project in his lap. Music hummed softly in his ears as the yarn slid across his nimble fingers. The rhythmic clicking of bamboo needles filled the living room. Outside it had begun to flurry.  
As he worked the purple ball of yarn rolled off the couch and disappeared under Lardo’s chair. Grumbling softly Dex shook off his blanket and went in search of the hiding ball. He failed to notice the sound of keys in the Haus door.  
“Hey uh Dex?” The Dman sat up, the blood draining from his face.  
“N-nursey?”  
“Yeah, what are you doing?”  
Dex tried to hide his project with his blanket but it was too late. Nursey’s keen eyes had spied the bright purple and the knitting needles  
“Poindexter are you knitting like an old lady?”  
Dex grit his teeth at the chirping.  
“Yeah I’m knitting. My mom taught me when I was a kid and my sisters need some new stuff for the winter. I’m trying to help out a bit. If you’re gonna chirp me for being a good son then fine.”  
Nursey looked at his pair mate and sank onto the couch next to him as Dex began to cough. He handed Dex the glass of water off the table. Grabbing the glass Dex took a few deep gulps soothing the cough.  
“So?”  
Dex looked into those beautiful green eyes. “So what?”  
“will you teach me?”

**Author's Note:**

> My friend Kit helped inspire this.


End file.
